Jealousy Baek
by ohmydeer
Summary: "Sesuatu yang Eomma sukai bukan hanya barang, makanan atau apalah itu. sesuatu yang selalu ada di sisi nya. selalu ia butuhkan saat ia menangis, tertawa, senang, bahagia. Sesuatu itu bukan mengartikan tentang benda, ini lebih ke seseorang! Ayolah, aku tidak mau punya ayah sebodohmu, Appa"-Taehyung / HYUNFAMILY / ENJOY!


Author: Roong (ohmydeer)

Pairing: Jung Daehyun – Byun Baekhyun

Tittle : Jealousy Baekhyun

[words : 2,521]

Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari acara suap-suapan nya Daehyun sama Zelo di acara Never Starcast dan CF Nature Republic nya EXO. Trus aku minjem apartement DaeBaek nya Yuri ahjumma (Han Yuri – MilkHunHan) kkk, anggap aja ini beberapa jam setelah penayangan Never Starcast ya. cerita ini pasaran bgt -_- tapi ini asli bikinan aku ya, walaupun pasaran. Typo? Oke, maaf.

Summary:

Sesuatu yang Eomma sukai bukan hanya barang, makanan atau apalah itu. sesuatu yang selalu ada di sisi nya. selalu ia butuhkan saat ia menangis, tertawa, senang, bahagia. Sesuatu itu bukan mengartikan tentang benda, ini lebih ke seseorang! Ayolah, aku tidak mau punya ayah sebodohmu, Appa

. .

. .

. .

Cerita kedua aku yang pairing nya Dae-Baek kkk dan tambahan Taehyung.

. .

. .

. .

Sepulang nya Daehyun dari latihan di TS Ent ia tidak langsung berjalan pulang ke dorm bersama anggota BAP lain nya, melainkan pergi ke apartement nya bersama bacon cerewet kesayangan nya. lagi – lagi bacon cerewet itu tiba tiba mengomel. Oh bukan, bukan tiba-tiba jika sebelum nya mereka memang sudah membuat janji untuk makan malam bersama, dan yeahh Daehyun terlambat datang dua puluh lima menit di karna kan penambahan jam latihan bersama anggota BAP nya.

Awalnya Daehyun sudah meminta izin kepada Yongguk—selaku sang pemimpin—dan kepada sang koreografer tarian mereka, namun tidak bisa. mereka tidak mengizinkan. Kalau saja Daehyun nekat, mungkin ia bisa saja kabur dari ruang latihan, tapi Yongguk langsung berucap,

'Kau adalah idola, professional lah untuk sekarang, Baekhyun pasti mengerti'

Dan jika Daehyun masih mengelak dan merengek minta latihan selesai, bisa saja mulut cerewet Himchan yang bertindak. Tidak, tidak. telinga Daehyun bisa saja langsung memerah jika Himchan sudah menasehati nya seperti sang ibu yang berada di busan sana.

"Ughh kenapa dia tak mengangkat telfon nya sih?"—gumam Daehyun sambil mengotak atik ponsel nya, dia sekarang tengah berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di apartment mereka. karna hari sudah menjelang malam, jarang ada yang berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini, jadi Daehyun hanya memakai topi untuk penyamaran nya.

Pasti dia marah—tebak Daehyun dalam hati

Tiba-tiba ponsel nya memberikan pemberitahuan pesan masuk, pesan dari Taehyung. Daehyun membuka nya,

From: Alien TaeTae

Appa! sebenernya kau dimana? Latihan sampai tengah malam begini! Aku lapar!

Daehyun terkikik membaca pesan anak virtual nya itu. anak alien yang berasal dari salah satu boyband yang tengah hits dengan lagu Just One Day nya belakangan ini. Daehyun mengetikkan balasan pesan nya pada sang anak.

To: Alien TaeTae

Sedang di lift. Latihanku bertambah jam nya, dan jika kau lapar kenapa tidak makan saja, bodoh!

Daehyun menekan tombol send sembari menekan tombol lantai apartement mereka di lift ini. berdiri menunggu lantai yang ia tuju.

Tring.

From: Alien TaeTae

Eomma ngambek! Aku tidak mungkin makan jika eomma masih ngambek. Cepatlah appa pulaaaang!

Daehyun sudah mengira ini. Baekhyun pasti ngambek. Ughh punya uke seperti Baekhyun memang banyak cobaan nya. bukan hanya wajah nya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun tingkah nya juga. pantas saja banyak sasaeng fans yang sangat ingin menculik nya. errr

Ting!

Daehyun keluar dari dalam lift. Berjalan sambil mengetik pesan balasan nya.

To: Alien TaeTae

Aku sudah tau. jaga semua barang ku. aku tidak mau dia melempariku seperti minggu lalu.

Daehyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement nya, mengetik beberapa password yang tombol nya menempel pada samping pintu.

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'

Terdengar suara dari alat itu. ughh lagi lagi Daehyun sudah mengira ini. pasti Baekhyun mengganti password apartement lagi. Daehyun menggaruk kepala nya pusing. Penambahan jam latihan membuat nya lelah dan sekarang malah berhadapan dengan bacon termenyebalkan namun imut sedunia ini.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam, berhubungan tempat ini tidak terlalu kedap suara dan sangat sepi untuk lantai apartment ini, maka Daehyun bisa mendengar pergerakan di dalam apartement nya.

"Siapa kau!"—jerit orang di dalam nya,

"Eomma, itu kan appa! kenapa kau jadi lupa begitu"—suara lain terdengar nyaring, itu pasti Taehyung.

"Baek, buka kan lah pintu nya", ucap Daehyun sambil menatap pintu coklat di depan nya. dia memutar topi nya kearah belakang dan bertolak pinggang. Daehyun yakin, tidak semudah itu Baekhyun mau membuka kan pintu ini.

"Memang nya kau siapa huh?!", tuhkan.

"Aku kekasih yang akan menjadi suami mu Baek", ujar Daehyun sambil berhela nafas

"Aku tidak punya kekasih yang ingkar janji"

"Eomma, kalau appa ingkar janji, mana mungkin ia kemari?"—suara polos pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Daehyun tersenyum tipis, Taehyung itu saking polos nya memang sedikit bodoh. polos dan bodoh nya Taehyung itu keluar dalam waktu bersamaan -_-

"Kau diam lah TaeTae. Kita harus membuat nya merasa bersalah, lagi pula aku sedang kesal dengan kekasih yang tukang se-ling-kuh!"—tegas Baekhyun

Daehyun langsung berdiri tegap, "Maksudmu apa Baek? Aku tidak pernah selingkuh. Ahh—kau masih mempermasalahkan dokumentasi BAP Attack ku dan Youngjae yang sudah berpekan-pekan lalu? aku kan sudah bilang kalau kami hanya bercanda hari itu"—Daehyun frustasi

Daehyun ingat sekali dengan video yang satu itu. membuat nya dilempari berbagai macam alat rumah tangga oleh Baekhyun. padahal itu kan memang pekerjaan nya. di video BAP Attack itu dia dan Youngjae sedang memperkenalkan beberapa makanan yang terkenal di kota itu. bukan hanya dia dan Youngjae sebenarnya. Ada Jongup—yang walaupun hanya keluar untuk mengambil ayam Daehyun—dan juga ada Himchan—yang hanya lewat untuk meminum bubble tea milik Daehyun.

"Aku sudah melupakan hal itu! ah kau mengingatkan ku lagi soal itu bodoh!"—teriak gusar dari dalam, Daehyun memasang wajah berfikirnya,

"Lalu apa maksudmu aku berselingkuh?", tanya Daehyun yang tidak mau main teka teki saat ini

"Kau. Dan. Zelo.", ucap penuh penegasan dari dalam,

Daehyun memasang wajah bodoh nya. dia dan Zelo? Memang nya mereka berbuat apa sampai membuat Baekhyun marah? hening dari Baekhyun.

"Ah beberapa jam lalu Eomma menonton acara Never Starcast edisi BAP. Dan kau menyuapi Zelo terus, Appa!", seakan si Alien itu tau apa yang sedang Daehyun fikirkan, anak itu berteriak nyaring dari dalam, dan Daehyun langsung memutar bola mata dengan malas. hanya karna itu? hanya karna dia menyuapi magnae nya? hanya karna Zelo?

"Astaga Baekhyun ku yang kehilangan planet nya. aku dan Zelo hanya mengikuti permainan, Aishh"—ucap Daehyun gusar, sekarang posisi nya sudah duduk bersila di depan pintu, dia lelah jika harus berdiri terus.

"Sama saja! apalagi kau bertingkah seperti seorang magnae juga. kau sok imut. bagaimana kalau banyak yang menyukai keimutan mu ketimbang sang magnae? Kan kasihan Zelo"

"Ayolah Baek, jangan bahas ini lagi. aku minta maaf untuk itu, aku juga minta maaf untuk keterlambatan datang ku kemari karna latihan itu. aku juga minta maaf atas episode BAP Attack beberapa pekan lalu"

"Sudahlah maafkan saja eomma, aku sudah lapar nih"—rengek Taehyun dari dalam

"Iya, maafkan saja", sahut Daehyun yang mendengar rengekan manja Taehyung. "Kasihan alien itu belum diberi makan"

"Ishh appa! padahal aku sudah membela mu!", (asal kalian tahu) Taehyung tidak suka di panggil alien, karna menurutnya alien itu mempunyai wajah jelek dan kepala botak yang aneh.

"Jangan di buka kan eomma! Biar saja kelinci itu tidur di luar!", lanjut Taehyung dengan nada sok marah nya,

Daehyun mengap mengap seperti ikan yang di lepas di gurun pasir. Apa-apaan alien itu! tadi membelaku, sekarang membela ibu nya errr—batin Daehyun

"Ayolah. Kalian berdua jangan kejam kejam dengan ku. aku kan sudah merelakan kartu kredit ku di bobol oleh kalian berdua beberapa bulan lalu"—ucap Daehyun sambil mengingat betapa merana nya saat kartu kredit nya tidak tersisa sedikit pun saldo

"Jadi Appa tidak rela jika kami menggunakan uang nya? ishh perhitungan sekali sih"—Taehyung

"Kau membahas nya lagi. sungguh calon suami yang pelit"—Baekhyun

"Yasudah eomma, ayo makan"—Taehyung

"Eyyy jangan tinggalkan aku!"—teriak Daehyun yang terpaksa menyelipkan suara rengekan nya disana. membuat dua orang di dalam rumah menahan tawa nya karna telah sukses membuat Daehyun merengek.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk. jika kau benar benar kekasih ku, pasti kau tau apa password nya"—ucap Baekhyun dengan suara tegas nya

Daehyun berdiri dari posisi duduk bersila nya barusan. Berdiri tepat di depan alat password itu.

"Jelas-jelas kau sudah mengubah nya, Baek"

"Usaha sedikit dong, Appa!"—Taehyung mengompori

Daehyun memasang wajah: awas saja jika aku sudah masuk nanti, aku akan mengkelitiki Taehyung sampai pingsan.

"Baiklah—", Daehyun melayangkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah alat password itu, "—tanggal lahir mu?", Baru saja Daehyun mau mengetik tanggal lahir Baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar,

"Ingatlah, percobaan hanya bisa enam kali, jika kau salah terus, satpam akan menuju ke kamar kita dan menarikmu keluar apartement. Aku tidak akan mau membantu mu"

Daehyun tidak jadi mengerik tanggal lahir Baekhyun.

"Apa tanggal lahir Taehyung? Heyy TaeTae, berapa tanggal lahir mu?"—Daehyun mengetuk pintu satu kali berharap si anak mendengar

"Menyebalkan. Masa appa tidak tau tanggal lahir ku!"—Taehyung merengek,

"Bukan itu password nya, Jung pabo"

"Apa tanggal lahir ku?"—tebak Daehyun

"Bukan juga"

"Nama sambungan kita? Dae.. Baek?"

"Bukan!"

Daehyun frustasi—"Berikan aku clue nya?!"

"Sesuatu yang aku sukai"—ucap Baekhyun berharap Daehyun mengetahui apa yang ia sukai.

Daehyun mengetik beberapa huruf di alat password nya.

S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'—suara menyebalkan wanita password itu terdengar lagi, Baekhyun terkikik di dalam bersama Taehyung yang sedang berfikir apa yang Baekhyun sukai.

Buakankah Baekhyun menyukai anak anjing?

P-U-P-P-Y

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'—suara itu lagi.

Baekhyun itu seperti anak kecil, apa mungkin ia suka permen?

C-A-N-D-Y

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'

Percobaan ke empat! Bukankah Baekhyun suka bermain Piano bersama Lay Hyung?

P-I-A-N-O

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'—Arrggghhhttt

Percobaan kelima! Ahhh—Daehyun tau, pasti eyeliner!

E-Y-E-L-I-N-E-R

'Sorry. Invalid password. Please try again'—SIALL!, runtuk Daehyun kesal

"YAMPUN DAEHYUN PABO! MASA KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKU SUKAI! MENYEBALKANN!", tiba tiba suara Baekhyun menggema di sekitaran tempat berdiri Daehyun. Ahh Daehyun pabo! Baekhyun semakin marah.

"Biar aku melakukan percobaan terakhir Baek, sebelum satpam itu naik dan mengintrogasi ku. arrggtt, apa yang kau sukai?"—gumam Daehyun heboh

Taehyung yang tadinya diam tidak berkata atau ikut tertawa tertahan bersama Baekhyun akhirnya ikut ambil alih. Taehyung menggeleng prihatin dengan ayah dan ibu virtual nya ini. kadang Taehyung sendiri bingung kenapa ia mau mau saja menjadi anak mereka. ayah yang kelewat mesum dan bodoh serta ibu yang kelewat cerewet dan tukang ngambek.

"Taehyung! Bisakah kau membantu Appa!"—teriak Daehyun dari luar,

Taehyung yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun pun menatap ibu nya polos.

"Dia tidak tahu password nya Dae, aku barusan menggantinya saat Taehyung sedang memakan eskrim sambil menonton tv menunggu mu"

"Setidaknya dia memberiku masukan"—Daehyun

Taehyung mendengus malas, "Apakah otak appa tertinggal di ruang latihan TS ent? Coba sana ambil dulu"

Daehyun mendengus, "Tidak sopan Jung Taehyung"

"Sesuatu yang Eomma sukai bukan hanya barang, makanan atau apalah itu. sesuatu yang selalu ada di sisi nya. selalu ia butuhkan saat ia menangis, tertawa, senang, bahagia. Sesuatu itu bukan mengartikan tentang benda, ini lebih ke seseorang! Ayolah, aku tidak mau punya ayah sebodohmu, Appa", rengek Taehyung manja. Baekhyun setengah kaget, apa kah Taehyung nya tau apa password ini? kenapa bisa?

Daehyun tersenyum, anak nya memang cerdas!

Tangan Daehyun mengetikkan sesuatu di alat password itu..

D-A-E-H-Y-U-N

'Valid password. Welcome and take a rest'

Cleckk

Suara pintu terbuka kecil, Daehyun langsung berloncat girang dan membuka pintu itu lebar lebar. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di bawah sambil menatap mendongak keatas karna pintu yang terbuka. Ternyata pasangan ibu anak ini sedang duduk duduk di lantai juga seperti apa yang dilakukan Daehyun di luar barusan. Memang ikatan batin yang kuat.

Daehyun berjongkok di depan mereka.

"Haloo. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang kau suka Baek. Jadi jangan marah lagi, aku sungguh minta maaf. Dan terimakasih anak kesayangan ku. jika bukan kau yang membantuku, mungkin para satpam tegap di bawah sana akan menyeretku keluar gedung", Daehyun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengusak gemas surai orange yang sudah terlihat lebih luntur milik Taehyung.

"Yayaya, ayo kita makan. Perut ku sudah berdemo", Taehyung membenarkan tatanan rambut nya dan berjalan duluan kearah meja makan.

Daehyun memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku suka saat kau marah dan cemburu padaku karna kedekatan ku dengan anggota lain, tapi harus kau ingat Baek. Yang aku cintai itu hanya dirimu, jadi bisakah kau mengurangi kadar kecemburuan mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung.

"Aku dan Youngjae hanya teman satu kamar, aku dan Zelo hanya sebatas kakak adik yang saling perhatian"—lanjut Daehyun

Daehyun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, "Lagipula aku tidak marah dengan adegan mesra mu di CF terbaru Nature Republic", goda Daehyun

Baekhyun mendengus, "Jangan bahas itu lagi. kau sudah mencereweti ku seharian kemarin"

Daehyun mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk nya—persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan model perempuan di CF Nature Republic itu—dan menariknya gemas

"Aw, hidungkuu!", Baekhyun melepas cubitan Daehyun dan mengusap kasihan pada hidung mancung nya.

"APPA EOMMA! CEPATLAHHH!"

Err Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling tatap,

"Ayo kita kesana sebelum Taehyung yang ngambek karna terlambat memberi nya makan",

Daehyun membantu Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduk nya, menggandeng nya kedalam bertemu sang anak yang ternyata sudah menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa lauk di piring mereka berdua.

Ah senang nya. untung saja acara ngambek nya Baekhyun tidak berlangsung lama.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

F I N

Balasan review Kiss Kiss Kiss :

Lussia Archery : kkk abisnya Chanyeol macem macem sih sama Dae x_x iya Dae emang agresif!v makasih ya udah review ^^

Kimyori95 : Dae emg gatau malu, udah tau di kantin, masih aja ada acara cium cium segala kkk makasih ya udah review ^^

Han Yuri – MilkHunHan : aww ahjumma! Makasih sudah mau review fanfic abal ku ini. errr berkat kamu aku jadi suka crack pair ini. manis? Fanfic Kiss Kiss Kiss menurut ku malah monoton gitu err ga ada fluff nya sama sekali -_- sequel? Ewh otakku buntu kalo urusan lanjutan begitu wkwk IYA IYA AKU HYUN FAM HARDSHIPPER! Tapi karna aku gatau Kiss Kiss Kiss mau dilanjutin gimana, aku bikin fanfic baru saja yaa._. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Aku juga minjem apartement yang kamu beliin buat mereka kkkk

friederichOfficial : kkkk makasih ya udah review, iya, jadi orang mah gabole sider ^^ walaupun jelek tapi tetep review aja yaa. Kan kasihan aku nya kalo gada yang review, kesan nya fanfic aku gagal banget T_T iya aku jadi hyun shipper garagara seseorang, berhubungan bias aku di BAP adalah Zelo dan Daehyun serta di BTS Taehyung, Jhope dan Suga. Tiba tiba ada yang ngehasut disuruh baca beberapa fanfic hyun fams, dan jadilah aku seperti ini hehe

indahbyunjungkim : makasih ya udah review, aku gabisa bisa sequel ;; jadi aku bikin ff yang baru, gapapa ya? ^^

novnov : engga. Big no -_-, aku gabisa bikin naik rated jadi m kkkk kalaupun bisa, aku takut gabisa bikin kalian horny/? Huahahah maksudnya aku takut kalian gapuas kalo tibatiba naik rated gitu. Btw makasih ya udah review ^^

little mushroom : siapa yang kawai? Aku? kkk makasih/? Dan makasih ya udah review ^^

zhiecho : semanis muka Baekhyun yang sedang tersipu kkkkk makasih ya udah review ^^

. .

. .

. .

Makasih yang sudah memfollow, favorite dan mereview cerita absurd saya o_O dan makasih yang sudh membaca nya jugaa..

Sumpah ya. aku ga pede banget sama cerita ini T_T maafkan jika jelekk

Ayo review yokk wkwk (udah jelek masih aja minta ada yang review)

Storyline :

Roong (ohmydeer)


End file.
